Beast Boy's Crazy Journal of Wacky Events
by The Inspired Quill
Summary: Entry Number Four: "A Lost Tail."  Beast Boy has lost his tail. No, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: ****July 5, 2012. **Revised a few details, fixed a few mistakes.

**A/N:** I'm starting yet another Teen Titans story. I'll be doing this one alongside To Clean a Tower. It originally wasn't supposed to be a journal, but somehow, without my permission, made itself into one.

_'Italics'_ are Beast Boy's writing. 'Normal' is the story. Hopefully it's not too confusing. Hope you enjoy. ~

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Summary** (of this entry): "Complete and Absolute Pandemonium, or The Day the Titans Decided to Add a Second Bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boy's Crazy Journal of Wacky Events<strong>

Entry #1: Beast Boy and the Paper Training Incident

_First off, I gotta say that the title was _not_ my idea; Raven suggested it!_

_These days, I've been noticing the crazy amount of wacky events happening around this Tower. So I decided to go out and get a journal. Yeah, I'm actually going to _write_ here, Robin. I _can_ write, you know._

_This week, in terms of weirdness, was off the charts. What happened? We decided to add a second bathroom to the Tower. Even though at first it seemed like a good idea, at the end, we learned that it wasn't._

_This is what happened…_

After a long and quite agonizing afternoon hopping outside the locked bathroom door, Beast Boy had an idea he should have had a long, long time ago: Titans Tower needed a second bathroom.

In his opinion, they needed four more, so nobody would ever have to wait, but he was pretty sure the other Titans wouldn't agree. After all, they never had to wait long. When it came to bathroom lineups, Beast Boy was always dead last. He didn't know if it was due to his being part animal or seemingly lack of hygienic habits, but Beast Boy didn't care. He wanted equality, and if equality came in the form of a second bathroom, Beast Boy would deem it fair enough. Now he just needed the other Titans to agree. It wouldn't be that hard, right?

_It wasn't supposed to be hard at all! Everyone was supposed to agree immediately and say it was an awesome idea and congratulate me for thinking it up—_

_Raven, gimme back my pen! And stop holding me upside down with your magic!_

—_except that's not what happened._

"You've been pretty quiet all night," Robin commented, looking up from his mashed potatoes and steak to Beast Boy. "Is everything all right?"

"A miracle," Raven said dryly. "Beast Boy quiet _all night_." She smirked.

Beast Boy ignored her. This was the moment he had been waiting for. A small smile spread across his elfish face, and then a large grin blossomed. "Dudes," he declared loudly, standing up to better commemorate the announcement, "we need a second bathroom." He looked around for a moment, and then continued. "No waiting, no line-ups, no hopping in agony all day long. It's a great idea!"

Cyborg barely managed to contain himself from spewing his barbecued ribs all over Starfire. "BB, you just had to go and say that!" he complained, waving his arms. "We're eating! I'm eating!"

Beast Boy shrugged, the grin still plastered on his face. "Rob just had to ask," he mimicked.

"No," Robin said firmly. He put down his fork and stared Beast Boy in the eyes.

The changeling blinked in confusion, his mind still trying to comprehend Robin's response. "Wait... Did ya seriously say…?"

"No—I mean, yes, I did say 'no'," Robin repeated stubbornly, masked eyes never wavering. "We don't have time or space to add a second bathroom. One's plenty enough."

"How can you say that," protested Beast Boy, "when we have to wait all the time? I mean, today, I was waiting for _hours_!"

Raven sighed and set down her cup of tea on the table. "Guys, are we really having this conversation at dinner? Some people are eating, you know."

"That's what I said!" Cyborg exclaimed. Pushing his empty plate aside, he grabbed a larger-than-life meat-filled sandwich and started happily chomping on it.

Beast Boy made a face.

_It was disgusting. Really, it was one of the most horrific meals I have ever seen. All those dead animal bits sticking out—eww. _

Starfire was the only one who had not spoken. Looking at the leader of the Titans with thoughtful green eyes, she said, "Friends, I believe Beast Boy is correct."

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, turning to her. "I mean, you do?"

The alien princess nodded. "His points are valid."

"Great!" The green Titan pumped a triumphant fist in the air before taking a large bite of his tofu sandwich. "So who else is with us?" he mumbled through a mouthful.

With delicate fingers and a slight scowl, Raven picked bits of half-chewed tofu off her cloak, depositing them in a neat little pile next to Beast Boy's plate. "Much as I am reluctant to say this, I agree with Beast Boy."

The shapeshifter grinned, then turned to the last Titan he could appeal to. "You agree, too, right, Cy?"

The half-robot paused in his eating long enough to look up and blink in confusion. "Agree to what?"

"Having a second bathroom," Beast Boy explained. "What we've been talking about for the last ten minutes. What you responded to earlier. That."

Cyborg mentally accessed his memory banks. "Oh. That. Bathrooms at the dinner table. I was eating barbecued ribs. Right."

"So do you agree?" He hopped up and down. "No more long bathroom lines! No more fights to use the bathroom! No more restricted access!" he chanted while skipping around the room.

"'Restricted'," Raven droned, following him with her eyes. "What a hard word."

Beast Boy stopped long enough to childishly stick his tongue out at her. "I checked the dictionary!"

Robin swallowed the last bite on his plate and got up to put it in the sink while trying not to collide with the still-skipping elf. Along the way, he told Beast Boy, "You make it sound as if two bathrooms between five people will never result in lineups."

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried, finally crashing onto his seat. "Why are you so set against the idea, anyway?"

"He never has to wait," offered Raven as she sipped the last of her tea, "and he takes long gelling his hair."

"I agree," Cyborg said suddenly, responding to Beast Boy earlier. "There's an old storage closet we can empty out and use. I shoulda done it while I was designing the Tower, but I don't think it's too late now. What do you think, Rob?"

The Boy Wonder looked at the four Titans facing him and exhaled loudly. "Don't I get veto powers or something?" he muttered under his breath.

"Nope!" Beast Boy cried gleefully. "So it's settled! Titan's Tower is getting a second bathroom!"

Cybrog nodded in determined agreement. "I'll design it, BB, Star, and Raven can move everything because of their powers, and Robin… Rob, what job do ya want?"

The leader of the Titans slipped into his seat, put his head into his hands, and moaned softly. This was not going to go well.

_It doesn't matter what he thinks. I won that round, anyway. So by now Cyborg was ordering the materials online, and me, Star, and Raven had started to clean out the closet, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty._

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as he came out covered in dust and holding another Bird-a-rang. "How many of these does Robin have stashed in here?"

"That's only the fifth one," Raven reminded him, equally dusty.

Coming out into the hallway, Beast Boy threw the Bird-a-rang into the pile that had already amassed high in to the air. It rolled down to rest where Starfire was sitting cross-legged, sorting the pile.

"The tip is broken," she noticed, fingering the cracked edge as she inspected it with critical green eyes. "That is most likely the reason why friend Robin has thrown this into the closet."

"So it's like his personal garbage can?" Beast Boy wailed. "I want one!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Isn't your room your personal garbage can?"

"Hey!" he defended himself. "My room is not a trash can!"

_It's not, really! I have valuable stuff in there!_

_Like what? Um…well… stuff. You know. Stuff._

Just then, Robin walked around the corner. "You guys done yet? Cy sent me to check up on the process."

"Almost," Beast Boy replied cheerfully. "Just about two million more trips back and forth and we'll be finished."

Robin frowned.

"He means, we're nowhere close to finished," Raven interpreted, coming back with another armful of junk.

"Oh."

_And so it went. Each day Robin returned, asking about our "progress", he called it. Seriously, how could he expect us to finish that fast? I mean, the closet was like never-ending, stretching back and back and back and—_

_Okay, I'll get to the point. And it was filled with loads of junk (old and forgotten, Raven adds). Often, I discovered lost treasures._

"Hey, look, a picture of us at the beach!"

"You took that, didn't you?"

"Er… Yeah."

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Serves you right."

_Mostly, though, the contents were junk and assorted garbage. Me an' Rae—_

_Fine. _Raven_ and me—_

_Stop correcting me, Raven! _

Raven and I—_there, it's grammatically correct now—Raven and I took out the items and delivered them to Starfire, who sorted them into a few piles. I named them 'Junk', 'Treasure', and 'What the Heck _Is_ This'? The last category was the coolest. I loved going through it at the end of the day._

"What's this?"

"That's what Cyborg uses to screw on replacement body parts."

"…"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have asked."

_Except for that one time. Other than that, it was awesomely fascinating!_

_So we did this every single day for half a week, until one day, a miracle occurred: The closet was empty. Cyborg took away the three piles, and then we all came to inspect my—I mean, our—hard work._

They peered in through the doorway. Cyborg shined a flashlight into the darkness, illuminating the… emptiness. There was absolutely nothing in the closet.

"It's empty," Robin offered.

"Well, duh, Captain Obvious," Beast Boy exclaimed. "We emptied it—and it took half a week!"

"It would've been faster if you hadn't taken the time to inspect every little thing," Raven reminded him.

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire asked, "may I inquire as to if you have completed the blueprints of the room of bathing?"

The metallic teen glanced at her. "I gave the job to Robin. He needed something to do."

The Boy Wonder nodded. "I finished them yesterday."

"Can we see them?" asked Starfire, coming to stand beside Robin.

Cyborg reached over her and closed the closet door. "How about after dinner? I'm starving!"

_Don't ask about dinner. It wasn't pretty._

_No, Cyborg, I was not referring to my tofu. It was _your_ meat that wasn't pretty. In fact, it was downright disgusting!_

_I know, Robin, dinner isn't part of the story. But Cy started it!_

_After dinner… Well, that wasn't a good time either. You'll see._

"Raven," Robin said cautiously, coming up the reading empath. "Have you seen my blueprints?"

Her violet eyes widened imperceptibly, coming to a halt. "Where'd you last leave them?"

"On the top of the filing cabinet next to the washroom," he answered, scratching his head. "But they're not there anymore."

"Go ask Beast Boy, then," she replied quietly. "And don't yell at him too much."

As the Boy Wonder walked away, he wondered what Raven meant.

The dark hallways of the Tower were sparsely illuminated with flickering bulbs strung onto the ceiling. In the shadows, Robin almost missed Beast Boy. The green changeling was huddled next to the bathroom door, eyes looking down.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Robin greeted him. "Have you seen my blueprints for the next washroom?"

The elf regarded him blankly. "I've never seen them, dude, so how can I tell they're your blueprints? 'Cause Cyborg said you coded it or something."

Robin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's a habit I picked up while being Batman's apprentice," he explained.

"So which code did you use?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Actually," Robin said slowly, "I used invisible ink. I found an old stash in my office."

Beast Boy turned an odd shade of colour. "Invisible ink? On what?"

Robin shrugged. "I used the morning newspaper. It's convenient."

"Don't tell me it was this morning's newspaper," Beast Boy rasped. He seemed to shrink into himself.

The leader of the Titans looked at him strangely. "It was. Why?"

Beast Boy muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Raven, why?"

"'Why?'" Robin echoed. "Beast Boy, what's going on?" He sat down next to Beast Boy and glanced at him.

"Promise not to yell at me too much," he said solemnly.

Robin watched the short Titan slumped against the wall, and only muttered, "Okay…" before Beast Boy launched into an explanation.

"Okay," he said firmly, his voice having much more power, "this is exactly the reason why we need a second bathroom, but this probably the reason why we won't."

"'Won't'?" Robin echoed again.

"Yeah. So Starfire was using the bathroom today, and I was waiting for her but she was taking really, really long—"

Robin raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this.

"—and Raven passed by me and noticed me in my situation and said, 'I hope you're paper trained'—"

_Yes, that is what you said! Those were the exact words!_

Robin had a really bad feeling about this.

"—and after half an hour—dude, do you know how long that is when you really have to go?—I, uh, took today's morning newspapers and changed into a cat—it was a little one—and, um…" He trailed off, looking at his shoes. He fidgeted nervously, waiting for Robin to react.

"You know what, Beast Boy," Robin said tiredly. "I think we shouldn't add another bathroom. It's just too much work."

_That's the summarized version of the story. If I told you every single detail of the encounter—well, let's say I'm not a big fan of handing out free blackmail material. Yeah, Cy, that comment was directed at you._

_So there you have it. Our reason for only having one bathroom in the entire Tower, even though there's five of us living here—six at one point—and tons of free space _and an empty closet—_and… and... Well, you get my point. Anyway, Robin said 'no' and I don't think I can change his mind, although after this incident I don't think I'll try to._

"Done!" Beast Boy cried. "I'm done the first entry!"

He looked up to see that the commons room couch was empty.

"Hey, dudes?" he called into the silence. "Where'd you guys go?"

There was no answer.

Beast Boy shrugged and went to his room. In the darkness, he navigated his way over to his bookshelf, and pushed the journal to the very back, stuffed behind the torn-up comic books.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews appreciated.<p>

Next entry: **To Be a Raven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Second entry. Hopefully everyone is IC, here, since it's slightly in a different genre. It was fun to write, though.

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Summary**: "I know I'm not the smartest Titan in the Tower, but unfortunately by the time I remembered that it was not a good question to ask Raven, she'd already gone 'four-eyed demon' on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boy's Crazy Journal of Wacky Events<strong>

Entry #2: To Be a Raven

_Hi, there. Now that I'm alone, hiding under my bed, I don't have the other Titans to tell me what I should write. So, how should I start?_

_I could just say, "Beast Boy the Awesome here", or, "I really, really hope Raven doesn't come in here and throw me out the window, because that would be really, really bad."_

_Why is Raven so mad at me? All I did, seriously, was ask her a question. She didn't have to reply, but did she really have to go all "four-eyed demon" on me?_

_Okay, the question wasn't really that smart. That I know now. But I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks. I mean, I gotta know about all those animals to transform into them, right? And my parents were famous scientists, and hanging around them when I was young, I picked up on some of their knowledge. I can't fight like I do if I didn't know the right animal for each job. And it's complicated, with how big the whole animal kingdom is. It's not as easy as you think it is!_

_Now where was I? Animals, smarts, questions—oh yeah!—the question I asked Raven!_

_Okay, enough talk. I'm not exactly keen to relive the entire experience, but since this is a journal and all…_

It was a calm day in Titans Tower.

_Notice the 'was'._

"Please, Robin? Please, please, please?" begged Beast Boy, grovelling and on his knees. "Can we have a video game tournament today?" His green eyes were wide and pleading.

Robin looked at him, and then to Cyborg, who looked ready to join him, then to Starfire, who was reading the back of the video game cases, then to Raven, who was watching them over the top of her newest novel, and then finally back to Beast Boy, who had since turned into a kitten.

"Let's have a vote," he said, certain he'd have a least a few Titans on his side. Starfire wouldn't go against him, he thought, and Raven _hated_ these tournaments.

His hand was the only one that went up.

"Star?" Robin asked, almost pleading. "You…_want_ a tournament?"

The Tameranean princess giggled softly. "Beast Boy convinced me it would be enjoyable," she explained, floating around the couch to him, "and it _is_ fun to watch you do the competing."

Slightly deflated, Robin turned to Raven, sitting on the couch. "You're not objecting? I thought you hated this."

"I was bribed." Without missing a beat, she flipped a page.

The Boy Wonder returned his stony gaze to Beast Boy—in human form. He sighed. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to cajole me into doing something?" he asked warily, referring to the Second Bathroom Incident.

"Come on, Rob!" Beast Boy cried, throwing his arms wide. "This won't end in disaster!"

"And the sun won't rise tomorrow," muttered Raven.

"Besides," Beast Boy continued, "you've played video games with us. And you like them!"

"Yes, but they weren't _tournaments_. I was hoping to spend the day in my office, because I need to type of those new reports and then—"

Starfire gasped, clasping her hands together. "Robin!" she admonished. "You wish to spend the day hidden away in your office rather than enjoy the bright light of the sun in the room which contains your friends and teammates who will commence a joyous tournament of video games?"

"Uh…" Robin scrambled frantically for a response. How could he say "yes" to _that_? And he was drawn to her bright, green eyes, sparkling with hope, pleading with him to agree—_why_ was she so good at making him agree?

"Fine," he mumbled. "We can have one."

"Yes!" Beast Boy crowed triumphantly. He flashed a grin and vaulted over to where Raven was reading, saying, "And we'll _all_ participate, right, Rae?"

"Let me ask you a question," she replied flatly, choosing to ignore the name just this once and glaring at the overexcited green teen. "Do you still want to live to see tomorrow?"

"Come on!" Beast Boy bounced up and down on the couch, ignoring her threat. "You didn't raise your hand when Robin—"

"You bribed me," she reminded him.

"Can I bribe you to play with us, then?" he asked eagerly.

"No."

"Please?" He pulled his "irresistible-kitty" face.

Without even looking at him, she uttered again, "No."

"Are you going to start, or should I leave?" interrupted Robin, standing over the shorter green teen.

His green eyes widened for a brief moment. "Sure, dude. We'll start." He climbed off the couch and hopped over to the GameStation.

"_Let the games begin_!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Raven sighed.

_For someone who doesn't play much and who wanted to say "no" so badly, Robin's not bad. He managed to beat Cy _and_ me. Cy isn't so hard, but me? Beast Boy the Awesome and Video Game Master of the Universe? And while the three of us were competing, Starfire was cheering us on—_

_Actually, she was cheering on Robin. But, moving on._

Flinging down his GameStation controller, Beast Boy took a flying leap and landed next to Raven. Cyborg and Robin continued playing without interruption, letting the loser walk away with as much dignity as he could muster.

"You sure you don't wanna play?" he asked, leaning in.

She glanced at him coolly. "I am _very_ sure. And you're intruding in my personal space."

He ignored the last comment. "But you never play with us!" he whined. "Why?"

Finishing another round, Robin and Cyborg paused for a second to turn and look at Beast Boy. If he crossed the line, it wouldn't be pretty. Raven needed her space respected, and although Beast Boy had "experience" in this area, sometimes the two other male Titans had to see with their own eyes to make sure Beast Boy was still in one piece.

"I have my reasons." She still appeared totally absorbed in her novel.

"I wonder what it'd be like to be you for a day?" mused Beast Boy out loud. This was The Question. "Like, your outlook, your powers, your personality, your clothes—" He suddenly appeared frantic, as if surprised he had been speaking out loud. "No, Raven! Don't kill me! I didn't say 'clothes'!"

_I need to pause here. Sorry. Just slowing down my heartbeat and pushing another heavy… um, thing… in front of my door. I can't see what it is 'cause it's all covered in yellow stuff. Raven can find people by following their emotions, the way I follow a scent trail. And she can phase through walls. Okay, so maybe under my bed isn't the best place to hide…_

_I suppose you're wondering what happened next. Well, she kind of got mad at me for saying "clothes"—maybe a bit more than "kinda," but you know. And her reaction was more than usual—the four-eyed demon deal! Seriously, is it that bad? I know she wouldn't be too happy about me talking about her clothes like that, but—_

_I think I should clean up under my bed slightly. There's something glowing in that far corner…_

_Oh! Dinner's ready! I hear Cy coming to call. Well, I'll be back later. Hopefully nothing will blow up during dinner._

* * *

><p><em>Tofu is delicious…<em>

_So, where was I? Video games, Raven—oh right._

_Well, at least now I can say that I'm not living in perplexing—no, not perplexing. What's that word? Perceptual? No, that that either. I saw it in a dictionary a week ago. Perpetual—yeah, that's it! Okay, at least now I can say that I'm not living in perpetual fear of having Raven's anger unleashed on me. She kinda forgave me during dinner (Yeah, only kinda. I think she's still a little bit mad about the whole clothing thing), and now I'm in the commons room again, and she's reading and offering me suggestions about this entry. Cy's in the garage and Robin's in his office and Star, I don't know, but I bet she's with Robin—so me and her are—_

_I forgot that writing while Raven constantly peers over my shoulder means I get grammar corrections all the time._

_Raven and I__ are alone here, now that she's not __that__ mad._

_Actually, it wasn't during dinner. After I was finished, I was trying to quietly creep back to my room when she materialized out of nowhere… _

A green spider swiftly crawled down the dark hallways. Hidden by the dark shadows, the arachnid made its way down the long hallways. They were always longer when he was a bug. At least, so far, he had remained undetected. Perhaps he would be safe. Perhaps nothing bad would happen. Perhaps—

"Beast Boy."

If he was in human form, the changeling in question would have given a loud cry of surprise, leaped a meter into the air, and land painfully on his rear end. Luckily, he was currently a spider, so he just rather lamely waved his front legs.

Slowly he looked up. A cross-looking Raven was looking down. He continued looking up, up, up—until he saw her face. When he was a spider, humans were always so incredibly tall.

"Turn back into a human," she told him in her trademark monotone voice.

Quick as a flash, he morphed back into a cowering human, one arm shielding himself from Raven's wrath.

Except, it never came. She simply stared at him. "I'm not going to send you to another dimension, you know," she told him matter-of-factly. "You can stop acting like that."

Slowly, he lowered his arm, yet still seemed ready to bring it up at a moment's notice. "You—you aren't?"

Sighing, she sat against the hallway walls, motioning for him to do the same. He complied.

"No, I am not, Beast Boy," she replied plainly, yet her voice was soft.

"But aren't ya mad at me?" he asked, still fearfully waiting for her to explode—or explode something else—any minute.

"Yes," she admitted, "but it was Anger that got in control there," she explained, still surprisingly calm, "not me, and I quickly fought her down."

"So…" Beast Boy tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was more or less safe even with Raven sitting right next to them. He suddenly noticed how close they were. "You're not gonna throw me outta the window, you're not going to pummel me with your powers, you're not going to—"

"Beast Boy," she said again. She stopped his speech by laying a pale hand on his. It shut him up quite effectively. "I will not inflict harm to your person. I just want to talk."

For some reason, that didn't quite reassure the changeling, but he still nodded. "Okay."

She held his stare for a while. Then her purple eyes flashed in realization, and she blushed slightly, looking down at their hands, which were still touching. Quickly removing hers, she pulled up her hood so her face was thrown into shadow. "I wanted to know," she began hesitantly, "why you asked that question."

Beast Boy blinked. Was that all? "I wanted to know more about you." He looked away, fidgeting. "I mean, you're so different from the rest of us. Not in a bad way," he added hastily, seeing Raven's expression.

"We're all different," she pointed out, then proceeded to give him a long list of examples. "Robin is the only one of us who's trained by the Dark Knight and stays in his office obsessively. Cyborg's the only one who's half-robot. Starfire's the only one who's from Tameran and thinks mustard is a delicious drink. I'm the only one who's from another dimension and a daughter of a demon. You're the only one who can turn into animals and thinks your jokes are funny."

He had been nodding through most of it, but upon hearing that jab towards his sense of humour, he cried indignantly, "Hey! They _are_ funny, ya know!" After a moment, he said, quietly now, "Yes, but I don't mean in powers or background. We're teenage superheroes; of course our powers and backgrounds are different. But it's like personality, ya know? Like with me an' Cy an' Robin, sometimes, we like to play on the GameStation and Star at least watches us—"

"So it's about video games again."

"No! There's more, too. Like when we go to the fair, you're not excited at all."

"That's because of my powers. You know that."

"But even still, you're really different. So I want to know more."

"Why?" Raven didn't see the point in this. Either this was about video games or her powers. But she could not deny that one part of her was curious about Beast Boy as well…

"So that's why I asked the question, okay?" he finished. "I really do, Raven. You're intriguing, fascinating, interesting…" He trailed off. "What better way to know you than to _be_ you?" he questioned.

Raven looked away. "Maybe…" she muttered.

"Only 'maybe'?" he echoed, voice starting to become hollow.

"I… I guess I can give it a try." She quickly whipped her head around to him as she got up to leave. "But no talking that way about my clothes, ever."

As she faded into the darkness of the hallways, Beast Boy smirked slightly. "We'll see about that."

_At least I'm still intact and in one piece after that conversation. So Raven hopes that next time I'll think before I speak, although—no offense here—I doubt I'll remember that. I'll try to stay away from windows, at least. And maybe… she'll like me, Beast Boy the Awesome, a little bit better. _

_SMACK!_

Beast Boy walked around the commons room woozily, Raven watching him with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews greatly appreciated.<p>

Thanks to **acosta perez jose ramiro** and **MaxandFang101** for reviewing the first chapter.

Next Entry: **Closets, Duckies, and One Seriously Annoyed Raven.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for this late update. I'm not able to update so often because school has started now, and I'll be busy writing for English class (and History and Science and French and…) rather than fanfiction. However, I will be trying my best to update every once in a while, and this won't be abandoned.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in this story, other than the ideas.**

**Summary**: "Raven only heard the words, "Beast Boy…closet…rubber duckies…" before the telekinetic Titan blew the door off its hinges and stormed inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boy's Crazy Journal of Wacky Events<strong>

Entry #3: Closets, Duckies, and One Seriously Annoyed Raven

_Why, I wonder, does every entry have to do with me doing something—_

_No, not _stupid_, Rae._

—_and Raven getting mad at me?_

_See, this time, well, I said something to Cyborg and he repeated it just loud enough for Raven to hear although she wasn't supposed to and she kinda took it the wrong way. It wasn't supposed to be like that at all. We—Cy an' me—had a totally different idea, but considering what she heard outside the door, I can't exactly really blame her for what she did… _

After the little incident, Raven couldn't quite recall what she had been doing earlier. Perhaps she had been on the way to her room, about to get a new novel to bring to the commons room to read for an entire afternoon, as she often liked to do. Perhaps she had been going the other way, to the kitchen and commons room, for a cup of tea or just—although she hardly would say so out loud—to be with her friends.

Whatever the case, it was quickly abandoned once the "incident" transpired.

Striding down the long, dark hallway, Raven's thoughts were distracted elsewhere. However, the Titan always kept her senses on high alert, and thus she didn't fail to notice the low mumblings coming from down the hall, where the shadows were darkest. Quickly picking up her pace, Raven adjusted her vision to the darkness and looked around.

To her right was the familiar hallway that led to the bedrooms and further along, with many more twists and turns, to the commons room. That was her destination and she still needed to go that way.

To her left was an even darker hallway, with a single dark blue door at the end. It appeared to lead to some sort of closet. The empath blinked. Despite all the years she had lived in this Tower with the Titans, she had never known there was such a hallway here.

She walked down this path often, and she knew—because something this big couldn't escape her notice completely—that there was no hallway here. And Cyborg couldn't have added it after the Tower was finished; certainly, he couldn't have added it in the past few days. That was sure to have attracted attention.

Determined to investigate this new corridor, Raven walked forward and promptly smashed into the invisible wall.

"Ow…" she muttered to herself, rubbing her head and picking herself off the ground. At least nobody had seen her. This explained the mysterious hallway, then. And now that she knew of its presense, she could feel the faint, barely audible, hum of whatever projector had been placed here. She looked up, but could not locate the device.

Cautiously, Raven put a hand out, feeling for the wall. It felt solid enough, despite its appearance—or lack of.

Sighing, she opted for the only option left: phasing through the wall. She chanted her mantra under her breath, enveloped herself in dark energy, and passed through the wall without disturbance.

She looked around, and behind her to the wall. It appeared that the invisibility cloak—most likely a hologram, she guessed—only worked from the other side. Here, she could see only a wall, a dead end from this side. Ahead of her loomed another long and shadowy hallway, probably one of the many that lay hidden in the Tower simply because there were too many. Nobody, except possibly Cyborg with his computer-like brain, knew them all. At the far end, another hallway connected with this one, but between Raven and the next hallway, there was absolutely nothing.

Except for a single, small door. And the voices were coming from whatever was inside the door. They were louder, and excited, anticipatory, now.

Tensing, Raven wondered who, exactly, would be hidden away in here. Either the voices came from Titans who were trying to avoid Robin, either to get out of training or not bear his wrath for whatever latest scheme they cooked up; or, a slightly darker possibility, villains who had managed to make their way into the Tower. She hoped it was the former. Mischief-makers, she could deal with herself.

_We weren't making mischief, Raven! We were discussing something of utmost importance, ya know! Seriously! Do you have that little trust in us?_

Raven floated down the hallway as to better conceal herself. Now, the voices had turned jubilant, happy, joyful.

The telekinetic Titan came to an abrupt halt, handing on the ground, as she finally realized who those voices belonged to: Beast Boy and Cyborg.

_Of course it was us! Who did you think it was? Villains? Really? Okay, okay, go on…_

Raven walked to the rest of the way and knocked on the door twice. She heard a few low mumbled words, straining her hearing.

"Gotta go, B. Yeah… you… closets… rubber duckies… with Jinx? Okay, gotcha."

At these words, her violet eyes widened. In her mind, a red-cloaked figure sprang up.

She growled softly and without waiting for Cyborg, encased the entire door in her black energy and threw it behind her.

If she could express emotions the way her friends did, Cyborg would shy away from the livid emotions rolling off the empath—or, better yet, dive under the computer desk and cower appropriately. However, even though she didn't look too angry if only briefly glanced at, Cyborg knew how to find anger in Raven: her eyes. And they were fixed on him.

She hadn't been pushed to the 'four-eyed demon' stage, but she seemed rather close. There were still angry flames burning in those purple orbs. He'd better be careful.

"Um… Hi, Raven. What brings you here?" he squeaked out, sounding as if his parts were in desperate need of oil. If Raven directed her anger at him, then he might actually need some oil, as well as some other parts, such as a new body. But she didn't seem that angry.

Yet.

_Actually, Raven, no, I don't pity Cy at this point, for leaving him all alone to face your, uh, wrath, 'cause he leaves __me_ _alone in those situations tons of times! So I'm repaying the favour, and also at that time, Jinx was—uh, I shouldn't spoil the story. Right. _

"Where's Beast Boy?" she demanded, ignoring his greeting.

"I'm the only one here," he said, frantically gesturing around.

It was at this point Raven took in the room. It was small, hardly bigger than the average closet, and unlike most of the rooms in the Tower, constructed completely out of wood, although the door had been metal. Along the wall, there sat a harmless looking desk, and on that desk sat a small laptop…

"You're _video calling_ _Beast Boy_?" she asked incredulously, staring at the screen. Her anger had long faded, since replaced with disbelief.

Cyborg wondered if he could make it if he bolted out of the room. Then again, Raven could teleport _and_ go through solid walls _and_ fly, so he decided the safest course of action was to not make her angry and answer all her questions truthfully.

_Raven says that's a smart move, Cy. From personal experience, I agree, mostly._

_No, Raven, I don't mean anything by 'mostly'! _

"Yeah…" he mumbled, looking down.

"You live in the same Tower!" she reminded him, as if he'd forgotten. "Why can't you just go up to him and talk? And what's this room for anyway?" She looked around suspiciously.

Cyborg sighed. His secret had been discovered. Maybe if he was lucky, she wouldn't announce it to the world. "There's a door behind this desk, which leads down to the garage. I come up here sometimes."

The empath frowned. "Why not just have a laptop in your garage? It'd be easier." She leaned against the wall, looking at him and the laptop alternatively.

"'Cause BB would either steal it or hack it," Cyborg explained. "Here, he knows I'm in a secret room, but he has no idea where this secret room is. Nobody else, except me and now you, knows."

Raven caught his hidden plea. "I won't tell," she promised.

Cyborg sighed with relief.

"As long as you tell me exactly where Beast Boy is and what you two were talking about before I—" She looked out the doorway to the dented door lying across the hallway floor. "—came in."

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy had told him explicitly not to let Raven know about any of this. It was vital to his plan.

Some of the fire returned to her eyes, looking as deadly as an out-of-control fireplace threatening to burn down the house. "Or else I tell Robin. So _where_, exactly,_ is he?_"

The half-robot swallowed hard. He had to make some hard choices here. Thinking fast, he remembered the old closet that was supposed to be converted into a bathroom from weeks ago. He could let Robin know about this and move his precious laptop into that closet. They were all closets, after all.

"Beast Boy told me to keep it a secret?" he offered, grinning nervously in hopes Raven wouldn't blow up the room.

The daughter of Trigon sighed. "It appears we need to make a new deal. Either you tell me his location or I tell Robin about the room _after I destroy your laptop_."

This made Cyborg gulp. His laptop was limited-edition; he had gotten it before it was even released! And, he had added tons of features to it that no other laptop could even hope to reach! It was almost—almost, not quite—as dear to his heart as the T-Car!

Apparently Raven knew this, too, or how else could she know which threat would work?

"Fine," he conceded. He'd make it up to his best friend somehow. "He's with Jinx."

If the flames in her eyes were a fireplace before, now they were a raging wildfire ready to demolish the forest. "_Where_?" She looked ready to teleport to his location and… Cyborg didn't want to finish that thought.

"Um…" he thought desperately. Where had he been? All Beast Boy had told him was that he was with Jinx. "Lemme think, here…"

Cyborg thought back to the last time he had seen Jinx. All he recalled was that she was with Kid Flash. Knowing Kid Flash, he could be anywhere, which meant Beast Boy could be anywhere as well…

Hopefully they were at least still in Jump City.

Cyborg was about to tell Raven he had no idea and then plead for mercy, but suddenly, his mind remembered a small detail from their video call. He racked his memory frantically.

"He's in Jinx's apartment!" he blurted out, finally having remembered the location.

Raven started to chant her mantra, but in an act of both bravery and stupidity, Cyborg rushed forward and grabbed an edge of her cloak. "Wait!" he shouted hoarsely, hanging on for dear life.

The empath was looking down at him, having stopped her chant, and looked like she wanted to burn his arm off. "What?" she asked irritably, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so worked up?" he asked, genuinely confused. "Why do you want to go to Beast Boy so badly?"

"You in your secret room, talking," she explained slowly and deliberately, as if talking with a small child. "Beast Boy. With _Jinx. _In a _closet_. Full of _rubber duckies_. Why wouldn't I be worked up?"

"Hold on," Cyborg said, standing up to his full height. "B's with Jinx, yeah, but they're _not_ in a closet," he said, trying to keep a smirk off his face. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Raven blinked, eyes widening. A small blush crept up her cheeks, and she pulled on her hood. "Wait—you mean—they're not?"

"No, they're not." It was rather hard not to smirk at this point.

"Then what are they doing?" Raven asked, horrified at herself.

Cyborg sat back in his chair and closed his laptop. "You know how criminals have been escaping from the jail lately? Like, more than usual?"

Raven nodded mutely, hidden under the shadows of her cape. In the sparsely lit room, Cyborg almost couldn't see the empath.

"BB came up with a plan, and we got Jinx to help, 'cause she used to be one of _them_ and all, and it appears that they… have a secret obsession with…er…rubber duckies, of all things. Maybe being evil corrupts their minds," he offered quickly with a helpless shrug. "Anyway, so at the jail, when they're locked up and trying not to wreck havoc on the city, there's this closet where they keep all their supplies, and Beast Boy thought we should, like, hide some rubber duckies there with superstrong-villian-superglue so when the villains grab them, they're sorta stuck there and then can't escape. That was what he thought."

"It's a stupid plan," Raven decided.

_Aww, Rae… I thought it was brilliant! Plus it'd be funny. Admit it, it's funny. Like they're all stuck there and shouting for help and stuff, with one hand permanently attached to the ducky._

"Exactly what Jinx said!" Cyborg exclaimed. "And that's also what I said," he added. "So that's why we didn't want to tell you or Robin, because we knew that's what you'd say. My plan was to duct tape them to the wall," he offered, shrugging.

"That's also a stupid plan," Raven said.

"Hey!" he cried defensively.

"Then if Jinx doesn't agree, why is he still… planning?" She said the word with distaste.

"It's not that she doesn't agree," Cyborg corrected her. "She thinks it's a bad plan, yeah, but," he lowered his voice, "she knows it could be worse, and she still feels some connection with the Hive Five, so she's going along with an oblivious Beast Boy."

_I am __not__ oblivious! Actually, I kinda sensed it. Like, she wasn't that enthusiastic and all… But she still helped me, so that's good. I wonder if it's worked yet. We haven't gotten any calls from the Jump City jail…_

_Yes, Raven, we actually went through with it._

Looking at her, he added, "If you were in charge, what would you do?"

"Something that doesn't involve closets and rubber duckies. Perhaps replace those incompetent fools with better well-trained guards and cells that are suited for the particular supervillain so they cannot escape," Raven droned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'd better be going, now," she told him, about to walk away.

"One more question," Cyborg said, a slight grin spreading across his face.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you so worked up about Beast Boy being with Jinx in a closet? Almost…possessively? Something…different…between you and B?"

_And Rae—Raven, sorry—says if I write a single word about what happened next, she'll send me to another dimension. I like this one perfectly fine, thanks. _

_But I'm kinda wondering too… Cue evil smirk here. _

_Why, Rae, were you so worked up, huh? Was it because of me, Beast Boy the Awesome, being with someone…other than you?_

_SMACK!_

Beast Boy walked around the commons room woozily, Raven watching him with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

She felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

* * *

><p>Moral of the story: Never jump to conclusions.<p>

The thing about the villains and rubber duckies… is totally made up.

Thanks for reading. Reviews greatly appreciated.

Thanks to **Kitty Kat K.O**, **GreennaveyblueRaven,**** SwampBandit, **anonymous reviewer** boona, Rotating Owl, **and** Abigail Thalia La Rue** for reviewing the second chapter.

Next entry: **A Lost Tail**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Christmas is coming up, meaning I actually have time to write. Thus, another chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I have nothing but homework. And a couple tests that I really need to study for. Meaning, I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Summary: **"Beast Boy has lost his tail. No, really."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Beast Boy's Crazy Journal of Wacky Events**

Entry #4: A Lost Tail

_Hey. It's been awhile. Uh... how ya doing?_

_You know how sometimes you make a decision and you don't realize it's wrong until it's too late? That happened to me three weeks ago, and now my rear end __still__ kinda hurts… more on that later._

_It was supposed to be a normal mission, just Cinderblock ravaging the city and causing chaos all around—you know, an average, regular, every-day kind of day._

_And it was supposed to be really easy; get in, beat 'em up, give 'em to the police, get congratulated and admired and stuff, and then leave._

_Except I kinda made a mistake… and it went wrong… and I lost my tail._

_Cyborg keeps cracking up now when I say that. Raven, please send him out the window._

_Yes, I __am__ allowed to say that, Cyborg._

_Okay, so I suppose you're wondering how exactly something like that happened… _

_Lemme back it up a bit first, so you can see how I totally defeated Cyborg in our latest game. We—okay, Cy, but I helped—got it even before it was released, 'cause we have 'connections' and stuff. It's awesome being a Titan._

"Another power booster!" Beast Boy cheered, pumping a triumphant fist in the air. His eyes were glued to the screen as he sent his chittering monkey character flying past a tropical palm tree and land on the bright, sandy ground. At the top of the TV screen, POWER went up by 500.

"I've more than ya, B!" Cyborg retorted, fingers flying on the controller as he swiped an entire row of bananas hanging on the trees. Quickly, he dropped them into his basket hanging below and threw some explosives at Beast Boy. "Boo-yah!"

The green-tinted monkey screeched and leaped out of the way, grabbing onto a branch hanging just above him. "Ah!" shouted Beast Boy as a large, ferocious looking shark with dark, malicious eyes reared up, but soon fell back into the water again as the explosives propelled their way into the water. Gray smoke poured out a second later.

_Raven here. This entry is supposed to be about his tail, not his video game skills—no, Beast Boy, that was not a compliment—so I'll just say this:_

_They continued meaninglessly battling each other for an indefinite period of time, blah blah blah, finding 'power-ups' and bright yellow tropical fruits and throwing weapons at each other and eventually Cyborg won and did his victory dance and Beast Boy pouted—_

_Yes you did. I was right there, remember?_

—_and demanded a rematch and et cetera; now can we skip to the part where Robin comes in and the alarm sounds?_

_Fine, Raven, gimme back my journal. You're no fun._

Beast Boy and Cyborg were on their fifth round when the Boy Wonder arrived, refreshed after a morning in the gym.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them. Not even bothering to turn around, both Cyborg and Beast Boy muttered a quick, "Hi." Then, without missing a beat, Beast Boy crowed, "Yes! Another one!"

Robin glanced at them blankly.

"Um… so which new game is it this time?" he asked, attempting to make sense of the bursts of colours on the screen.

Without warning, the alarm sounded. It was loud and sharp, and made Robin jump into action. "Titans, trouble!"

"Wait, wait," Beast Boy muttered, eyes fixed unwaveringly on the screen. "I'm almost done this. Just gimme another half-second—"

Robin sighed, ran over and pulled the plug for the GameStation. The screen went blank, and both of the players were left mashing buttons together to no avail. "Robin! Why'd you do that?" Beast Boy wailed.

"Come on," he replied grimly. "There's trouble." He pulled the two half-heartedly protesting Titans out of the Tower. Once the GameStation was out of sight, it was out of mind, too, and the seasoned Titans leapt to their respective modes of transportation—Robin to the R-Cycle, Cyborg to his T-Car, and Beast Boy to the air as a green falcon.

Just before the R-Cycle zoomed off, Robin shouted at them, "Downtown!" and pulled out his communicator, where a red dot was blinking on a map. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded, and all three left in a blur of speed.

It was only when they were halfway there did Beast Boy remember that two Titans were not present. Were Raven and Starfire somewhere else? She had left quietly sometime before Robin had arrived, but he had no idea where. What if they were still in the Tower? No, they would've heard the alarm, too. Maybe they—

His thoughts were quickly cut off as he saw smoke rising from a tall building below. They had arrived.

Banking sharply and plummeting straight down as only a falcon could, Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah just before impact and landed softly. He glanced around. The R-Cycle and T-Car skidded to a halt next to him, and in unison both of the vehicles' occupants jumped off. The trio backed against one another, glancing up at the smoking building and the fleeing pedestrians all around them.

Moments later a dark corvine silhouette appeared behind them, and Raven materialized. Starfire appeared as well, and after a quick and regretful glance, threw the two bulging shopping bags to the side. Both girls came up to Robin, Starfire lighting up her bolts in her hand.

_Oh. So they had been shopping. I wonder what happened to the bags—we never went to retrieve them._

"In the building?" Raven asked, glancing up. The building stretched to the sky, so high it made Raven's hood fall down as she craned her neck to see the top.

"Yes," Robin replied, shaken out of his trance-like state. "We'll need to send someone in to scout and maybe break down the door for the rest of us. If we all go in at once from the outside, it'll alert the enemy." He glanced at the changeling. "Beast Boy, you up for it?"

The shapeshifter nodded determinedly, and ran in the direction of the building, hugging the shadows. As he got closer, he saw the only entrance was the small crack beneath the door. He'd have to pick something both small and light, yet still able to move undetected and quickly.

Taking a deep breath and forming an image of his chosen animal in his mind, he morphed.

Seconds later, the rest of the Titans watched as a gray, cement-coloured lizard disappeared into the hole. Together, they crept closer, waiting for Beast Boy to discover what was inside.

But instead of the _BOOM!_ they were expecting and the crash of the door, an unexpected event transpired.

There was the sound of a scuffle. A chase. A scream.

A human scream.

Beast Boy's scream.

_Hey, Rae—okay, fine, Raven—pass me that bottle of Coke back there, will ya? Writing all this has made me thirsty. No, not that dark one, the light-coloured bottle. Hey, it's not sticky. Don't insult my cleaniness. Use your psychic powers if ya got to. _

_Mmm… Good. Now, if ya don't mind me asking, could you give me the bowl of popcorn as well? Uh… What am I supposed to say? Please and thank you?_

_No, not that bowl; I want the one in Cyborg's hands. _

_Oh, it has butter? Okay, then, give me the other bowl._

_Now would you mind giving me that plate of chocolates over there?_

_I know you're not my personal servant, but writing this—have you ever tried it?—is actually really hard. _

_Hey, if you think it's so easy, why don't you write the rest of this? Here, take it._

As his shriek of pain and panic and ferocity echoed throughout the city, the Titans wasted no time in racing to the door. Raven was the first to go through, and she brought the door down, crashing heavily onto the dirty, dark ground. Clouds of dust rose from the earth after impact.

Blinded in the dark after the sunlight, the Titans struggled to see. However, they soon found they had no need for the sense of sight, as Beast Boy's painful cries revealed his location. The changeling was lying on his side near the wall, eyes closed, shaking, wimpering, writhing, moaning—

"What happened?" Robin asked, immediately racing over to the injured Titan. He checked the younger Titan thoroughly for any visible signs of damage, but there was nothing. His uniform was intact and in one piece, there were no cuts, bruises, or even scrapes, and even after a physical scan from Cyborg, there appeared to be nothing wrong.

But one look at Beast Boy's expression, and it was obvious the changeling was in agony. His eyes were darker than usual, and his mouth kept making small movements, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't summon the strength to form the words properly, and he kept _shaking_ all over, wincing and cringing and turning.

The other Titans had no idea what was wrong.

_Okay, fine, Raven, stop! You win, you're a better writer, it's not that hard, whatever you said before. But you don't need __that__ much description on how I looked when it happened. You could just say "Beast Boy was in really bad shape and didn't look so good." Leave the rest to the readers. _

_I know that for you what you wrote isn't considered much. But it is for me, and this is __my__ journal, remember? I'll finish this entry, thanks._

As Beast Boy slowly returned to full consciousness and the other Titans waited anxiously, attempting to do all they could to help, he became aware of an odd throbbing in his rear end, where in some animals, a tail extended.

Then he turned around and saw an animated gray lizard tail flopping around on the ground, half squished.

"_My tail!_" Beast Boy yelped in alarm. He tried to get up and run (towards or away, he didn't know), but the soreness made him collapse again. Cyborg rushed over and helped him stand.

Futilely, he tried to reach wildly for his tail, but the distance was too great.

Starfire wandered over to it and picked it up. "This is… your tail, Beast Boy?"

"Yes!" he wailed, flailing. "Gimme!"

She inspected it curiously, turning the now-limp appendage over in her hands and peering closely. "It resembles the Alnokal we have on Tameran," she noted. "It tastes like the Earth honey mixed with peppers; it is considered a delicacy on my world."

Beast Boy sweatdropped, and muttered, "Well, don't eat my tail."

Cyborg had to restrain a laugh at that one. Beast Boy was always funniest when he didn't try.

At this point Robin remembered something vital. "Beast Boy! The enemy—who was it?" Unconsciously, he dropped into a fighting stance, ready to take on whatever enemy was hidden in the shadows.

"Who was it that stomped on your tail?" Cyborg muttered, looking at Beast Boy with a determined glint in his eye. "Whoever it was, he's gonna pay. Nobody stomps on BB's tail like that."

In answer, the changeling pointed towards the far wall, where the building structure had fallen away. A hole was in the center of what used to be a wall, and it was just the height and width of the creature that had plowed through. It could've doubled as a silhouette.

"Cinderblock," Raven growled in annoyance.

"Will you be able to fight?" Robin asked in concern, dropping out of his stance now that the enemy had long escaped. Perhaps they needed to send him back to the Tower if he was incapable.

The changeling had to think for a moment. "It hurt a lot when it first dropped off—no," he corrected himself. "When it dropped off, it didn't hurt. But by then I had known it was Cinderblock, so I tried to turn into a T-Rex to fight him, except to be a T-Rex you need a tail…" He trailed off.

"But you didn't have one, and so the pain became too much that you had to revert to a tailless form, such as human," Robin finished, nodding with understanding.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded glumly. "It doesn't really hurt when I'm a human—only a little—but when I'm a tailed animal and I don't have a tail, I—" He stopped and shook his head. "So many of my best attacking morphs have a tail! It's like, essential!" He started to list them, counting them off on his fingers. "Tiger, T-Rex, eagle, crocodile, snake, monkey—" He was about to moan, "I'm practically useless in a battle now!" when Raven came up to him.

"Do you think I could heal it?" She stared into his eyes.

Beast Boy blinked in response. "If it was a broken tail, probably, but my tail actually _dropped off_. It's gone now. Unless you can make something out of thin air, I don't think so."

"I thought your powers healed you faster," Raven said.

He smiled sadly. "If I could regain all lost limbs good as new, wouldn't I be invincible or something?"

Raven sighed bitterly and walked away. "You do have some tailless morphs, right?" She finally looked back at him. "And you will eventually get your tail back."

"In a couple weeks, at least," he muttered. "For a couple _weeks_, I won't be able to fight well." Remembering Raven's first question, he answered, "Well, yeah, but they're not effective with Cinderblock," he replied. "Too small; too weak."

"We still have to go after him," Robin declared. "Beast Boy, stay back but keep alert so you don't get squished again."

Beast Boy muttered something sullenly as the others ran off.

_That battle was horrible. We won, of course, but while the others were running around and attacking and defending, I could only sit on the side and watch. I'd yell out things like, "Cy, duck!" or "Star, look behind you!" but that's not as helpful as actually being there in T-Rex morph or tiger or something. _

_And even if I had a morph that didn't need a tail, my rear end was still throbbing. It wasn't enough for me to pass out, but more than enough to keep me from fighting._

_And I still felt bad._

_Over the days, it slowly got better. That first day, when I tried to turn into a T-Rex right after Cinderblock stepped on my tail (Cyborg eventually got him back for it with a triple-attack to the face), it hurt so much I had to automatically revert back to human. _

_A week later, going against Control Freak, I managed to hold it for a few minutes before I ran out of strength and returned to human form, out of breath. At least I managed to get some swipes in. The tail was starting to grow back. Surely but surely, it was longer._

_Who knew I'd ever miss my tail?_

_The road to recovery wasn't all that good, though. Once, we fought the Hive Five, and they __laughed__ at my tail. I won't tell you what they said, though; it's too embarrassing and insulting. We got them good for it, though; they won't be insulting my tail again!_

_Now I almost have my entire tail back, and I can go for an hour before the throbbing starts again. With animals like cats and dogs, it's not so bad, because there are such things as tailless canines and felines. But some other animals, whose tails are vital to their survival—lemme tell you, it __hurts__._

_Raven says in a few days I'll be completely healed. Then those baddies better watch out._

* * *

><p>Hopefully it wasn't too confusing or rushed... I haven't wrote TT for a while.<p>

Thanks for reading. Reviews greatly appreciated.

Thanks to GreenandnavyblueRaven for reviewing the third chapter.

Next entry: **Never Speak of This Again**


End file.
